2013.05.12 - A Honest Discussion
Millie is wearing a shimmer wrap about her torso, sparkling purple that glimmers in the light. It has no straps on it and her flat belly speaks out a bit due to the low riding jeans. The jeans are designer faded and have cute little ripped up fabric pattern flowers all over it, sorta hippy influenced, but more 'fashionable'. Her sunglasses are by Dior, and her hair is brushed until it shines, hanging down loose and wavy. She carries a designer purse over one shoulder, and her heels? Are those Gucci? Leave it to Millie to make casual, 'in'. She arrives on the deck overlooking the park, glancing about for her 'meeting/date'. She invited Shaw out, so she isn't sure what to call it other than perhaps a meeting of 'associates'? Sure, associates. That works. The interesting part, is Millie never really thought about Shaw twice before in the past, but when he gave her that blank check for her project which she has a meeting schedule with Pepper about kickstarting...she hasn't really /stopped/ thinking about him. Weird, right? So enough of the internal dialouge! Millie huffs a sigh at herself in frustration. "Living in your own world Millie," grumbling to herself. "There are worst things to do then live in your own world," Sebastian said, over hearing Millie's comment to herself. He was dressed, rather casually for himself. A white polo-shirt, and Italian-made silk dress pants, and custom made leather shoes made by one of Germany's finest cobblers. "You live in the world you want, not in the one you are given." He smiled sweetly at Millie and said, "It's how I've lived my entire life and how I went from a boy who had a rusted spoon in his mouth to one of the richest and most influencial men alive." He bowed a little and added, "Sebastian Shaw, at your service, m'lady." Millie jumps a bit, and, "Ohs!" She wrinkles her nose cutely as she turns about to see Shaw, "No sneaking up on people, Mr. Shaw." Dear lord, what if she said something really embarassing to herself! There is a light touch of pink to her cheeks that isn't make-up. Luckily her eye roll is mostly missed due to the large sunglasses. But she then offers a hand toward you, "You will spoil a lady," Millie says smoothly. Though she does add, "And I wouldn't say I got a rusted spoon, but I got the wholesome, small town spoon. I don't think I ever bothered to fully remove it. Public is for the silver spoon, private is for your comfy slippers that secretly advertise Justin Bieber." A touch of humor there. No, she isn't really a Justin Bieber fan. Please don't by her JB stuff. She won't wear it even in private. "Thank you though, for coming out to see me." Sebastian Shaw smiled and leaned on the deck railing next to Millie, "I was born to a family that in the UK was very rich, but the American branch was basically disowned. I worked hard my entire life to earn the scholarship I needed to go to college. And while privately I do have a reputation, back then I was virtually aesthetic. All those rich children getting where they were going because of who they were. I was always focused on -earning- what I would get." He looked at Millie and said, "Much like you have done with your own career. Different focuses, same results." He straightened himself, "But I do wonder what grants me the honor to be standing next to the most beautiful woman in Metropolis?" A nod at that, "I had many luck breaks and support, but hard work should always be rewarded." Millie always has been a hard worker, and respects those ethics in others. But she then starts to laugh, "You don't stop, do you?" But her smile is warm and joyful. She then moves to link an arm with yours, "Let us go to the railing, I like the view," she says, heading in that direction with you. She mmmms softly, as if weighing her words. She never did figure out exactly how to say things. Though she does move to release you once the two of you reach the railing so she can rest her forearms upon the railing, leaning forward a bit to peer over the park. She takes a few to speak, and when Millie does, it's with some embarassement, "I guess you made me curious about you. About who you were, why you did the things you have done in life, that sort of thing. You greatly surprised me at the charity party, though it was a pleasent surprise." She tilts her head to look over toward you, raising up fingers to brush her hair back from her face and behind one ear. Her smile is light. "Forgive me, I called you out here so I could be nosy." "You have every right to be. I'm... complicated." Sebastian Shaw said with a laugh, "I go onto the 24 hour new channels and talk about how I hate mutants, then I fund programs to help mutants. I act like old money and yet I am new money." He looks over at Millie and takes her whole appearance in again. It isn't everyday you are talking to the supermodel to end all supermodels. "The truth of myself is very complicated, and very secret. Its something I don't often let out. That blank check, that revealed my true nature." A shake of her head, "But why live a lie?" Millie sounds concerned for Shaw, of all things. Her gentle and sincere nature has always been a part of her, even if she can walk the walk or talk the talk in the higher social circles...the truth was always reflected in her eyes. "Surely you cannot be content..." She then shakes her head, "I do not mean to judge," she says quietly, "But the Sebastian Shaw I saw at the end of that charity party seemed like a man I would like to know, but the Shaw that goes out in public typically, seems to be a man that could harm me very much." That's Millie for you too, straight to the heart of the manner. Sebastan considered Millie's question for a long pregnant pause, "Judge all you would like, I am a evil person accoding to pop culture," "But, my father died before he could hear of my triumph, he died as I told him that I would not be worthless as he was." He looked towards Millie again and said, "The Sebastian Shaw you saw, that was me at my weakest, the one willing to admit his own feelings. The Sebsatian I though I had died years ago." Millie reaches up and pulls his sunglasses off, blinking at the bright light a bit before she finally gets a really good look at the man beside her. Her expression is thoughtful. "It sounds like you have some reasons to be angry, reasons to be wary. But I hope...no...I should not say that." She shakes her head gently. "Rather, what I should say, is I hope that in time you will not see that as weakness, but strength. Helping others become better people, and more productive individuals in society, it is not a weakness to share your own blessings. It is a weakness to lock yourself away, I believe. When you become alone, you can crumble more easily. While when you have friends, you have people you can trust to hold you up when you are on the verge of collapse. That makes you stronger, I think." Millie's lips curve into a smile once more. "It was my friends that pulled me through being wrongly accused of murder, and my friends that helped me solve the mystery on who the real murderess was." This was something she never talked about in public, and often dodged around. Her arm was broken during this incident, and she almost was murdered in a fire with her fellow models. "I know if I'm ever in trouble, I don't have to stand alone, and I think it makes me stronger knowing that I'm loved. That's what these children need Mr. Shaw. They need more than just money, they need love, role models, and opportunities that reward hard work and determination. They need 'hope'. We all do, even you." This is something Millie believes in, the 'goodness' of mankind. Millie doesn't mean to lecture, she just honestly wants to help. It doesn't help she was moved by the man Shaw was for those few moments. "Evil or good, it's the heart that matters most." There is more Millie could say, but words can accidently wound when not meant to, and that is something Millie would not want to do to Shaw...not even to make a point. Sebastian Shaw smiled.. he knew exactly about every single thing she was saying. He knew it in the worst and in the best way. "Millie," Shaw said as he considered her words, "Millie, I wish I could have the same level of optimism you have, I've had simliar experiences and they... taught me different lessons." "But that doens't mean I don't understand. That's why you were handed a blank check. I trust you, the rest is semantics." Millie nods, though there is an expression of disappointment. "I...see." And yet, not really. She makes herself smile though. "I've never established a non-profit organization before, I've been doing a lot of research. Though I'm meeting with Miss Potts for advice. I'm afraid I'm better at hitting a tennis ball or striking poses for twelve hours straight, then filling out paperwork," she confesses. "I'm not an airhead thankfully, but, I'm not exactly book smart either." Millie looks over the park once more and mmmms softly. "But hopefully the movement with gather power and I'll be able to gather people that are good at that sort of thing, leaving me with the more public side of things which is more my speciality." A delicate change of topics so she did not push Shaw...considerate of his feelings. "Please, I never thought of you as a vapid super-model," Shaw said, "Trust me I know how wonderful you are... as wonderful you will always be." Shaw adjustes himself, "Honestly I'm more interested in how you'll use the money I gave you." A slight blush to her cheeks, and then she shakes her head. "I am as flawed as anyone else," Millie says, as usual, sincerely humble. But she does say, "I want to work on preparing information packets to help people handle the situations with those of unusual gifts. It's difficult for the one with them I believe, and those around them, but we have to strive to understand each other. Those with these unique powers, they can be a blessing or curse to the world, but everyone has a say in that. If we teach the young how to control their powers, it can prevent accidents, permit them to attend school more easily, and encourage responsibility and discipline. If these gifts are treated as just a quirk of humanity, be it giving special services to permit adaption such as that we provide the disabled like blind and Deaf, or even permit to those of advanced genius by providing college courses for free to high school students, it's the same mentality - There is a need, and it should be provided for. I'd like to promote programs in public institutes such as middle and high schools to help with this," Millie says. "There is also reaching out to organizations that can help get those with unusual gifts off of the streets and in safe environments, to provide them with counseling or just advice. I haven't gotten too far in my research, so far my main resource in this area is Erik Lensherr's Youth Centers. So beyond awareness programs, public power education, and general resources, I want to draw people together from all walks of life. The poor and rich, the uniquely gifted and the not uniquely gifted all together for a common cause. Basically, to prove that we aren't all that different after all, we are all still intelligent human beings that deserve a second chance." Millie then looks back over at you, smiling warmly once more. "I fear that's all I really have in the works right now. Throwing a charity event or helping with a fundraiser or community service is one thing, but this is a whole new kettle of fish to me. I'm open to listening to advice." Shaw's expression flinched for a moment when she mentioned Erik, the two of them did not get along, and haven't for nearly 40 years. Still he knew about the work the man was doing and wasn't very surprised to hear that it was crossing over with Millie's own work, "I would be careful using Erik's sources of information, they are rather...bias. Ms. Frost's Academy of Tomorrow has done similar research. I'll talk to her about forwarding you some of her research. Also her published work, 'A Study of Mutant Metaphysics' is a very fascinating read." He considered for a moment, "Though I have to say I have very little advice to give. You seem to have a firm grasp on what you are doing. I can see my money has been well invested." "Emma Frost did research like that?" Millie's eyes widen a bit as she turns back to you, surprised. Emma seems very cold-hearted, so it does surprise her a little, though she is a headmistress, so perhaps there is more to see to her just like there is of Shaw? Maybe...in either case, Millie smiles warmly, "I hope so. I used to just see those with powers or superhumans as something 'interesting' in the news, with fans and such. But after making friends with Nate, and meeting a young mutant in trouble, I realized there is so much more than what appears on the surface. It needs to be publicized I think, but of course, I will keep your donation annoymous if you wish." In a way saying, she won't tell anyone that Shaw practically confessed to being a mutant. Shaw chuckled a bit, "You know it was interesting, right when I was coming up and making a name for myself nearly... fourty years ago. That was when Super-Heroes and the like first started to become a 'thing' outside people who fought in wars with amazing powers. It was a confusing time." He smirked over to Millie, "And nowadays its all seen as common place, a curosity of the time rather than some world shaking event like it first was." He looks out at nothing for a moment, "Sometimes I feel so very old, as if the zeitgeist of the time has passed me by." Millie blinks at that, "It has been that long?" She doesn't sound as if she believes it. She then mmms, "Fountain of youth? I'm going to hate you when I get older, aren't I?" Her tone is teasing though, as if that will never happen, not because of a few wrinkles. And it's a compliment too with how young Shaw appears. She never did pay attention to the 'years', she just knew the general story. Yet, she does move her one forearm from the railing and reaches out to touch the back of your hand gently with her fingertips. "In reality," Millie says, "I believe you are only as old as you feel in your heart, and there are many ways to resolve that." And no, nothing dirty in that comment, but there is an openess in it that even when Shaw declined the invitation to open himself to other options at this time, the door was still left open for him. "I have my ways of staying young," Shaw said with a sly style, a hint to both his mutant nature and his *ahem* extracurricular activities, "But you are right of course. Just when you see so much and watch people make the same moves over and over again. It's like watching your favorite movie. You may still enjoy it... but eventually you realize that you know ever line, every twist, every kiss by heart. That you know what is going to happen next before it even happens." Shaw put his hand ontop of Millie's hand, "Its why you are so interesting, my dear. You make moves that are unexpected. You could have spent your days as just what you thought I thought of you, a vapid super-model. Instead you reveal yourself as something much more than that. You play the game, but don't play the moves that everyone else plays. You are unique. I like unique." Millie laughs at that, "I would be terrible at being a 'typically assumed' super-model. I started as a tennis player, the worse one of the bunch at the elite Academy my Aunt sponsored me to attend. I trained the hardest, the longest, of anyone else and still couldn't get better. Not until I got a decent trainer. He and his wife taught me some of the world's best secrets." She winks over at you. She doesn't pull her hand away on the railing, letting your hand remain atop it. "Maybe, I'll share them with you sometime. Still...I'm not so sure about this uniqueness," her lips curled up with light humor. "But it's always nice to think I am, unique that is." "More unique than you give yourself credit for,." Shaw said with a smile, "I've known my fair share of super-models over the years. All of them want money... for their line of perfume or their bathing suit line or their beauty products line. Never has one asked me for money for charity. That's why I signed that check for you. That's why I find you interesting." He tilted his head slightly and smiled, "I've never even met even a tennis player who cared more about her cause than her reputation. What I gave you that check for, could destroy your career by bad publicity alone. But you believe in it so hard that you are willing to risk everything." He nodded his head and added, "I have causes like that too." Millie looks interested in those 'causes', but isn't sure now is the time to push. "I am me, and my reputation is me. I try not to seperate the two, because then...I wouldn't be myself, would I? I'm not sure how to say it, but I think it's the reason I laugh at people when they say I should go into acting, because I'm horriable at acting I think." But, that is exactly what Shaw does, is it not? "I guess...that's why I keep poking you." Millie's smile is shy, but still warm, "I think you have a right to just be yourself Mr. Shaw. And I hope, you can at least try to be that in my company, in time." Alright, so there is that touch of pink to her cheeks again, because those are certainly awkward words to be saying! Millie even shyly looks back over the trailing and away from Sebastian. Sebastian considered Millie's words carefully. He was nothing if not meticulous in action, "Millie, you have more than earned my trust. And I will admit I have a weakness for women like you. Unique and strong of mind. Strong of character as well." A mind screamed out at him to stop talking, but he never heeded Tessa's warnings, "So I am ready, to revel myself to you, my beautiful. In a way I don't often do. So ask. I'm willing to answer." Millie is curious, she wants to know...and yet....and Millie does something that perhaps even surprises her. She moves toward you, pulling her hand from under your own, and...hugs you of all things! She hugs Sebastian Shaw! And it's not a weak or polite hug, it's an honest to goodness hug with warmth and compassion. And as long as Sebastian allows this, in a moment or two, Millie will say softly near your ear, "I will grow to learn you in time Sebastian," using your first name finally, "And you will grow to learn me. It doesn't need to be right this second, or even all at once. Just as long as you leave the door open, I'll find out the real you in time." Shaw was actually surprised by Millie's action, more proof that he was right about her. He hugged her back with a smile, he had intrigued her. He meant everything he said to her, but this was not what he was expecting. "You are special Millie. You are impressive. I am more than willing to find the real you, if you are willing to find the real me. And I will admit, the real me isn't entirely nice." "But that's the point of good friends, isn't it? To help make you a better, stronger person?" Millie leans back a bit then, and smiles up at you. "So, it will be alright." Least she believes it so now. There are likely to be some nasty bumps in the future, but for right now, Millie still 'believes' in the Sebastian Shaw that gave her that blank, but signed check. "So worry less about meeting the status quo, and more just being yourself, or who you want to become, alright?" The 'good friends' line admittedly put Shaw out a bit, but he like Millie in more ways than one, "The blank check is yours, I would not have given it to you if I did not believe in your cause. But be careful Millie, there are people in our own government who would try to kill you because of your beliefs." A flicker of fear, but then Millie shakes her head. "I can't say I'm not afraid, but, I can't live my life in fear. Just like when I was kidnapped with others by AIM...," and then she rolls her eyes, "Oops, not supposed to say anything about that legally," a bit of bitterness there. "In either case, I couldn't just stand there and do /nothing/ and have someone mess with my memories. So I ran, and I drove like a mad woman, and crashed into a stupid garage pillar. But the point is, I /tried/, and because I /tried/, the cops got there in time to help me, and Nate got there in time to help save the others from mind control. I'm not a hero, and I'm not even particularly brave, but standing around and doing nothing? I...just don't think I could look in the mirror tomorrow." And while Millie speaks, she hasn't slide her forearms down from Shaw's shoulders, fingers still loosely intwined behind Shaw's neck. "So, I'll just have to believe in myself, and in my friends if I get in over my head." She then wrinkles her nose cutely up at you, "So no dire warnings, alright? Because they are just going to give me nightmares and I still won't stop walking the path I choose." Shaw kissed her cheek, he knew how bad these things could, he knew about mind control, about how the legal wall could come up. He already knew about her trials, he knew it because he was tied to the govenrmnet that he knew more than even she knew. He knew about the Sentinels that had been ordered. He knew about them because he was building them all... with a blind spot. He took both of Millie's hands and said, "I promise you this day, no mutant you care about will be harmed." He handed her a device and said, "As much as mutants are hated, they have an advocate. And that advocate will always remember." Sebastian walked away after that and look over his shoulder, "Be careful, you are far to interesting to lose." Millie does blush at the kiss, and she blinks at the device set within her hand. She seems...unsure. But her eyes search yours, and she worries. Just what has Sebastian gotten himself into?! But as she holds that device, she watches the man that she is quickly becoming far to 'interested in', walk away. Category:Log